Blind Date
by ShougiKnight
Summary: My first Ouran fanfic. Haruhi gets dragged into yet another party. What do an aspirin, a chandelier, a popped button, and an eggplant have in common? They mean that Ranka needs to go shopping, STAT! My longest fanfiction yet, and finally complete! Reviews are my lifewater!
1. A Very Casual Formal Party

Haruhi sighed as she stared around the party. The twins had kidnapped her earlier that morning and played dress-up with her all day long.

Haruhi's lips twitched as she struggled not to frown outright imagining the twin's nagging. Haruhi stand up straight… here let me tape that hem down… no you can't wear that one it understates your hairstyle. Nag na-nag nag nag na-nagnag.

The one shoulder dress she ended up wearing faded from white at the top, through a shimmer grey and finally to black ending just above her knees. The party was a masquerade, an elaborate mask, black and silver with feathers completed her look. But let's stop talking outfits, she didn't like wearing dresses anyway. And those heels were ridiculous.

She tottered over to the food table, grabbing a glass of bright pink punch. Absentmindedly she sniffed it, trying to figure out what flavor it was. Her head jerked back, alcohol? She set the cup back down carefully. That would explain a lot actually. She glanced around, nobody was watching her. The party suddenly seemed a lot more casual and since the twins had ditched her within minutes of walking through the door….She looked around, one more time, just in case.

She slipped off the ridiculous high heels, wiggling her toes on the cool tile, and kicked them under the table. Her face was not betraying anything as usual. Nobody would care if she was barefoot, right? She heard a squeak. Her eyebrows furrowed slightly in confusion as she bent over, lifting up the tablecloth. Her shoes had hit two very drunk looking seniors were making out under the punch table. Ah, this party was much _much _more casual than she thought.

She stretched her shoulders, no longer worrying about her posture, and walked over to a pillar, leaning against it and simply watching the people, all wearing masks. She cracked a half smile at the metaphor. Stupid rich parties, yes, masks were everywhere.

She finally found the twins, they were across the room, apparently gathering together all of the girls with red hair in the room to join a harem of some kind. She rolled her eyes, hardly surprising. She kept looking around, lifting the mask to her forehead so she could see better. Ah, there was Tamaki, up by the stage. His elaborate gestures would have never given it away if not for the group of girls squealing that tended to draw just a bit more attention. She smiled softly, 'heh, understatement of the century.'

Suddenly a shadow blocked half of her vision; she tensed, blinked, and slowly looked up. Someone was leaning over her; his elbow was above her head as he looked down. He was dressed all in black with a pinstripe vest and an intricate black mask. She felt herself blushing a little, he certainly was attractive, and his cologne smelled really good. That made the look he was giving her seem a little bit more…acceptable.

She tilted her head to the side, pushing her usual deadpan look off her face and flashed her host smile, her intricate mask falling back over her eyes. "Hello, is there something I can help you with?"

He breathed a chuckle, she caught a faint whiff of alcohol, "Can you do me a favor? I seem to have misplaced my phone number. May I borrow yours?"

She face-palmed internally; well, it wasn't the lamest pickup line she'd ever heard. His voice sounded vaguely familiar, it sounded a little rougher than it should though for some reason. Huh, maybe he was in one of her classes or something.

He reached down and lifted her mask back up to her forehead. She noticed his eyes widen fractionally behind his mask but decided it was probably the alcohol.

He chuckled a little louder and winked, he definitely sounded drunk. "Well, sweet-thing? What do you say?"

She shrugged and pulled out her phone, accidentally dropping the host smile, "Sure, why not? At least the twins won't be able to call tonight a failure." She handed her phone over to him as he entered his number with a wide smirk. She spoke to herself looking around again, "I bet I could probably leave now and they wouldn't even care."

He leaned closer to her face and placed her phone back in her hand.

"Does that mean you're coming home with me?" He raised his eyebrow and leaned closer, both elbows sliding down the pillar, closer to her ears.

She ignored his comment and glanced up at him. Blinking twice she reached up and lifted his mask. Without a word she clicked the picture and turned back to her phone.

He blinked, shocked at the sudden move. "Why did you do that?"

She looked up from pushing buttons on her new gadget, courtesy of the twins. "Oh, I guess I should have asked. I guess I'm a little OCD. Everyone in my phone has a contact picture. You don't mind do you?"

He smirked and lifted up her chin, "You just surprised me."

He kissed her lips softly, her eyes drifting closed. Pulling back he smiled, more genuine this time, "Just as long as you don't stay up all night looking at my picture."

Her eyes flew open, the moment over. Donning her host smile once again she pushed his hands down from her face, "Uh, I'm sorry to ruin the moment but you're standing on my toes."

He flinched back quickly, looking down in shock, "…Why in the world are you barefoot?"

She fidgeted uncomfortably, looking off to the side, "Have you ever tried wearing heels?" She poked his chest, continuing quickly. "No. You haven't. Trust me; they are the most uncomfortable things in the world." She turned and muttered. "They're not even worth finding, I'll go home barefoot."

He stepped back, the black mask on his face, askew. His face was shocked. Had she been someone else she may have even chuckled at that, it seemed so funny for some reason.

"Thanks for giving me an excuse to leave early…" She glanced at her phone and finally smirked, "…Mr. Dark Romeo." She waved and walked toward the door. "Have a good night! …Don't drive home, okay?"

He watched her leave, still frozen in place. "I think, perhaps, Clark Kent was on to something with the glasses thing."


	2. Hangover

The Shadow King attempted to roll over in bed. It didn't work. He tried again, his body refused to move. Coherent thoughts failed him. He fell back asleep.

Three hours later his consciousness tried, yet again, to rouse him. His room was dim but through his single, half-open eye he could tell by the light on the ceiling from behind his blinds that it was at least midday.

He squeezed his eyes shut, he would have groaned but by the state of his head (two halves of a head?) it would have caused him more pain to do so.

Slowly sitting up, he waited for his eyesight to stop blacking out before he attempted to roll his legs over the side of the bed. Pressing a button on the wall for a maid he let his head fall down to his chest.

The poor maid, who was literally shoved into the room by the other significantly more experienced and terrified maids, slowly tiptoed up to the youngest Ootori.

"S-sir, I have brought you some aspirin and water. Is there anything else?"

"Shut up." Metal crunching against gravel could have sounded more pleasant.

"Ye-yes sir." The maid squeaked and backed into a corner.

Kyoya glared at her response. To say something, anything, in response to that was CLEARLY not shutting up. He grabbed the aspirin and water off of the bedside table where she left them. Swallowing the overly cold water through his fuzzy throat nearly made him throw up. Again. He didn't expressly remember throwing up but there's no way _in hell_ he could have this bad of morning breath if he hadn't.

"Mouthwash. Phone. Now." He glared at the, now wilting, maid in the corner.

She ran out silently. Well, at least she had learned to shut up.

He raked his hands through his hair, waiting for the aspirin to start to alleviate his pain. He could feel the cold air follow his fingers, it was not all unpleasant. He rubbed his temples with two fingers. His brain was mumbling something about increasing blood flow to make the meds work faster.

Letting loose a deep sigh into the dim and deathly quiet room he wracked his tortured head for answers. 'Why did I drink again? Oh yeah…dad dropped that hint about my brother's latest accomplishment at dinner.' He took a deep shaky breath, the clenching feelings of jealousy, bitterness, and competition rising quickly to stab at him. 'Note to self: drinking solves nothing.'

He flopped over onto his back, staring at the whirling white ceiling. He barely noticed the maid come in. It wasn't until he heard the overly loud _click_ of items being set down on his nightstand that he even dared lift his eyes to glare at the back of the fleeing maid.

Grabbing the mouthwash and drinking it out of the cap like a shot he grabbed both cell phones. First he checked the business phone. As expected, everything was clear. No missed calls or emails. Even the host club had left him alone. He had covered his bases well preparing for today being his much needed day off.

He looked down at his 'personal' phone. Hesitating he thought of the dream that he'd had. His dreams always had tended to be semi-lucid. His dream had been about the party, as was natural since it was probably the last thing on his mind before he passed out. Though for some reason this dream seemed less lucid than usual. This worried him. He hoped it was a dream anyway. No matter how drunk he was, an Ootori should never use pickup lines.

Gingerly picking up the old model cell phone he ran his thumb over the cool surface. He only brought this phone when there would be drinking, his reasoning being not wanting to accidentally drunk-dial a business partner, have a drunk set of devil twins drunk-dial a business partner, or break a newer model phone that would cost more money to replace. Tachibana was the only speed-dial, since he would keep his business phone for him and could contact him if something came up.

Flipping open the screen he winced at a solidified smear of something across the screen. Last night must have been really rough. Thinking back on his dream, if it was in fact reality instead of a dream he should have some sort of text message from one Haruhi Fujioka. His stomach decided to be upset at that notion.

Cleaning the screen first he checked his message inbox. Thank Kami-sama. No text messages. It was just a dream. Setting the phone back on the nightstand he went limp, staring again at the ceiling, spinning less now, waiting for the meds to finish kicking in.

K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H

Haruhi had been studying in the public library since noon. She had been reviewing her Latin bases and was now bored out of her mind. Pulling out her phone she idly started flipping through contacts, she rolled her eyes and almost smiled when she came across his "name."

The twins' voices were suddenly in her head, 'Too much work and no play makes Haruhi a dull boy.'

Her shoulder twitched as she mentally shrugged them off. 'Why not text him? Maybe I'll ask him what kind of cologne he used…not that I could even afford it though.'

_Sent to: Dark Romeo_

_So, "Dark Romeo" you never did _

_tell me your real name. Why did you_

_choose a Shakespeare reference _

_in the first place? You do know it's a_

_tragedy, right?_

K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H

Kyoya's personal phone jingled and vibrated once on the table next to him.

Sitting bolt upright he swore in every language he knew….until all of the blood rushed to his face and he blacked out, hitting his head on the corner of the desk on the way to the floor.

Author's Note: I consider it canon that Haruhi has difficulty recognizing Kyoya without his glasses. My reference to this would be episode 8, the sun the sea and the host club. Sorry this chapter didn't do much. And yes, he was completely sloshed last chapter. Thus the ooc-ness. Please forgive!


	3. A Declaration from the King

Tamaki's POV

I was being observant. I was also sick of being called an idiot. That would be why I was being observant.

I scanned the room, checking on my beloved family, the Host Club. Ah, how wonderful it was to have such a loving fam-THOSE SHADY TWINS WHAT ARE THEY DOING NOW!

Naturally, I rushed to my darling daughter's aide, like a true soldier, rushing into combat! Ah, yes, it was definitely due to my observance. I was sharp, like a sword, gallantly flashing through the air! I swooshed my arm out as if I were bravely swinging my blade at the unseen enemy. Why is Haruhi crouched down there? No matter. I am her father so if I desire to hug her I am completely justified! "How dare those twins come onto you like that, don't they know that's incestuous? But I do suppose that's their specialty…all the more reason for them to STAY AWAY FROM YOU, HARUHI!"

Those nasty twins didn't even pause! They grabbed both of Haruhi's arms and spun her around, faster and faster! How dare they! Her legs flew out and kicked over a tea-set, frankly, it wasn't even a very pretty one, the cups were too light, they felt like they'd crack if you spun your spoon too quickly. No matter, it's not as if we didn't have plenty. The maid's could clean it u—

"Haruhi, that's another 8000 yen added to your debt. And you'll need to get cleaning that rug if you don't want to pay for that as well" Mommy's quiet voice carried across the room, well I was right, it was a cheaper tea-set.

"WHAT? That much?" My darling Haruhi wailed. "But it wasn't even my fault, Kyoya-senpai!"

And suddenly she held all of my attention. Well, I suppose it was just a slight bit more attention than usual. How could a small amount of money like…like that…cause her to sound like she's in so much …pain?

And now I was actually observing. She wasn't exactly growing mushrooms but…well she might as well be. Though knowing her, she'd make a soup out of them. She had…grown darker. As if she were depressed about something. I continued to watch her face. Was she paler? Was she getting sick? Perhaps it was some commoner's disease, the loss of money causing the loss of life. Perhaps Mommy was slowly killing our daughter! This must be stopped! Looking around I realized that club was almost over. I rushed to escort my guests to the door. However, as I passed Kyoya's table, I had to pause.

"Mommy, I need to speak with you after we're finished here. Is that all right?" I tried to use my serious voice, though I don't think it worked.

"Anything you say….Daddy." Kyoya replied, though he sounded more like a cat. I suppose the girls would call that purring. Speaking of the girls, all of them seemed to be screaming now for some reason, hmm I wonder why?

Neutral POV

The club was just starting to finish up. All of the hosts were actually helping today. Haruhi scrubbed frantically at the rug, hoping that the cheap instant coffee wouldn't stain. She barely looked up when Tamaki and Kyoya walked into the back room together. She had to get this stain out. There's no way the rug would be cheap, no way at all.

Tamaki opened the door for Kyoya, who walked through stiffly, the light blocking anyone from seeing his eyes. They both sat down at Kyoya's accounting table, lit by a small ornate lamp. Kyoya opened his pineapple laptop once again.

"Kyoya, there's something I need to speak with you about"

"Yes, I gathered when you mentioned so earlier."

"Kyoya, you are breaking the number one rule in this Host Club and I think it's time we addressed that."

He pushed his glasses up, the light from the lamp glinting dangerously. "Excuse me?"

"You're breaking the number one rule! I simply won't allow it!" Tamaki wrung his hands, his eyebrows worried together.

"Tamaki, we discussed that there was no need for me to host clients as long as there were events in planning. And since there haven't been any breaks between events, that's been a constant case. Now if you'll exc-"

"No, no, NO! Not that rule, Kyoya! The _real_ number one rule!" Tamaki was now waving his hands wildly in the air.

Kyoya's eye twitched as he spat out, coldly. "And what rule might that be, oh great King." The thermostat behind him dropped three degrees.

Tamaki's bangs hid his eyes as he spoke, his voice nearly as deadly serious as the Shadow King's had been. "It is our duty as hosts to make every woman happy, no exceptions." Tamaki snapped his head up, his eyes flashing a bright purple in the low light. "Do you understand, Kyoya? NO EXCEPTIONS."

Kyoya smirked, oh is that all? He adjusted his glasses once more. "I understand completely. Which guest was it that I upset? You do realize that as the "cool type" I am not always required to be attentive. Was there a specific incident I should be recalling?" His voice was silky once again, bitterly charming.

"What is Haruhi's true gender?" Tamaki asked simply.

Oh. That's what this is about. Kyoya coughed lightly, "Well, I can't say to have checked myself, but she would indeed be considered a female." He was rewarded by Tamaki's face turning a shade and a half more red. Obviously for a completely different reason than his previous "rage."

Tamaki took a deep breath and looked levelly at the Shadow King's glasses, he was not to be thwarted this time. "Kyoya, I need you to pull up every record we have of the twins, guests, Honey, or even myself or Mori causing Haruhi to cause any damage to the clubroom, all of the incidents that she was charged for. How soon can you have that number?"

Kyoya turned his computer screen. "Three seconds ago, Tamaki."

Tamaki glanced over the list, if nothing else, Kyoya could always be counted on to be thorough. The number was quite large, almost up to the size of her original debt.

"Kyoya, next I need a list of any rental fees for cosplays, performance fees, or travel fees for club activities that were considered mandatory that were added to her number."

With a single click a new list came up on the screen. This number was also quite sizeable.

"Does this include our trip to the beach?"

"No, I believe that was her idea, therefore not mandatory."

"I want those numbers on this list too."

"Of course." Kyoya turned his screen and typed briefly. He knew where this one was going, the numbers dropping nearly made him sick. He took a mental note to add the numbers to the hosts' tabs, for the incidents that were their fault of course, he couldn't have his numbers not matching up, now could he?

Turning the screen back to Tamaki he showed him the new numbers. They were significantly higher.

"Kyoya, why did you charge her for all of the bouquets you sent to the girls?"

"She asked me to."

"That doesn't make sense at all, she would never ask for more debt."

"Tamaki, get to the point, what is this all about." He already had the numbers run, he just needed to get Tamaki out of here, he was being irritating.

"Right. I want all of these numbers removed from her debt. They were not her responsibility and they should not be treated as such."

Kyoya nodded absentmindedly, combining the spreadsheets quickly to come up with a number.

"Okay, so how much more does she have left on her debt?"

Kyoya's eyes were completely hidden as he spoke, he was very, very irritated suddenly. "Tamaki, with these new numbers she has less than a week left as a host. You may now inform her that her last day will be on Tuesday."


	4. Texting During Club Time

Kyoya sat up from his…floor? Oh, right. He passed out and hit his head. Those idiotic maids just left him there? Didn't they know that if he had a concussion, sleeping would have killed him? He fumed at the thought of being potentially left for dead. What in the world were they thinking? Regardless of what mood a person wakes up in they should NOT be left for dead. He flicked his head up and glared at the phone that had been the cause of his…stress. Now that he knew that last night actually did happen he had to think harder on what exactly happened, in reality, yesterday.

'Okay, let's start with school. I was definitely sober for that.' He rested his head on his fist and closed his eyes, 'Regular classes, then club, then that talk with Tamaki,' his head inexplicably started hurting, 'then I continued revising the budget for next weekend's host club party, Haruhi's unofficial goodbye party, then I went home, studied and did what little homework was left,' His brain was ticking off the subjects methodically, (Conversational French, Medical History, Calculus 3, Renaissance Literature, etc etc) 'Fine, fine, all well and good there; then dinner, that he definitely remembered, his father's cruel comments all in praise of his elder brother. Well, after that Tamaki insisted that we 'drink our woes away' obviously referring to Haruhi's sudden lack of debt—which was his fault by the way—and whisked me off. The party…well for now he'd just assume that what he remembered was actually fact. Except that he saw the two lightweights Hunny and Renge making out under the punch table, that couldn't be true; chalk that up to hallucination. Fine, let's see if Haruhi knows it's me.'

_From: 555-123-8059_

_So, "Dark Romeo" you never did _

_tell me your real name. Why did you_

_choose a Shakespeare reference _

_in the first place? You do know it's a_

_tragedy, right?_

She really was clueless. Well this could be used to his advantage, let's play along with this game that he inadvertently created for himself. Where to start… Dark Romeo? Seriously. What was he thinki-right. He was drunk. Obviously no thinking went into that. He tapped out a quick reply.

_To: 555-123-8059_

_It's only a tragedy because their_

_lack of communication caused _

_unfortunate results, the use of _

_cell phones has the potential to _

_solve that, in my opinion._

He laid back, turning the cell phone to vibrate and lying it on his bare chest. Closing his eyes, he thanked the aspirin gods that he had planned to take today off.

_From: 555-123-8059_

_I'll steal a line from a scary_

_second year I know and leave _

_it at, 'that's an interesting _

_notion, in its own way.'_

He couldn't help but chuckle, well she obviously didn't know it was him. This could end up being very beneficial for him. Drunk or not, he could be a genius sometimes.

_To: 555-123-8059_

_There's only one truly_

_scary second year I know_

_so I assume you're talking_

_about Ootori. Who else do_

_you hang out with at school?_

_If you'll permit me getting_

_to know you better, that is._

Yes, this could end up being very beneficial, indeed.

K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H

(At club the next day, no guests)

"Hey, Takashi," Hunny chirped, swinging his legs, kicking the tablecloth, "Did you notice that Kyo-chan has a new cell phone?"

"Old phone." Mori gave a quick nod.

"Right, old phone, so he's carrying two phones? Why do you think that is?" Hunny looked up at him wide-eyed.

"Watch Haruhi." Mori's eyes shifted over to her for a moment before giving Hunny his next piece of cake.

"Hey, whenever Haru-chan sends a message, Kyo-chan gets one, but they aren't looking at each other. Do they not know they're texting each other or something?" Hunny had finished another cake, indicating he was thinking hard about something.

"He knows, she doesn't." Mori replied without looking.

"Oh! I see! That makes much more sense." Hunny happily slowed his munching to savor his cake a little more.

(across the room)

"Hey Kaoru, why did Haruhi leave the party early the other night?"

"She said she got some guy's number so she figured we'd let her call it good."

"Would we do that?"

"I don't know, she's been texting a lot more lately."

"Should we suspend her texting service?"

"Of course not! Haven't you noticed who else has been texting a lot more?"

"Do you really think it's him?"

"Haruhi doesn't seem to be paying any more attention to him though."

"Hmph, good."

"What's to say we go find out?"

"What's to say we do."

(Suddenly, across the room in another direction)

Haruhi's phone suddenly disappeared upward and out of her hand. "Hey, give that back!"

"Why should we?" the twins intoned. "We did pay for it after all."

"Okay then, keep it. I didn't need your charity in the first place." Haruhi huffed.

"Don't be like that. We just want to know who you're texting." They smirked.

"Well I don't know actually. He never told me his name." Haruhi shrugged.

"Ree-eally? Why don't you tell us about him?" The twins' smiles grew wider, knowing Kyoya was within earshot. Now they would definitely prove it was him.

"Well, he seems to be a bit of a romantic, I mean, he thinks Romeo and Juliet may be, I dunno, fixable? He seems to think that there is a happy ending to everything with enough effort. He's also really understanding about my family and not getting enough study time. He started ending his texts with smiley faces about halfway through today. It's nice that I can always tell what kind of mood he's in, he's very expressive in his vocabulary. It's very…refreshing." Haruhi stopped her deadpan description to look up at the twins questioningly.

The twins were whirling around in circles, there is NO WAY she was talking about Kyoya! They held their heads, NO WAY IN HELL! They clutched at each other weakly. How could they have been so entirely wrong?

"But…Kyoya-senpai…"

Haruhi's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Huh? What about him?"

The twins turned slowly toward the ominous sound of a teacup shaking against a platter before being set down.

"AAAH! Don't be angry! It was a mistake!" The twins wilted dramatically.

Kyoya gestured toward the door, "Club hours are over for today, you two are excused…immediately."

They ran out, leaving a trail of dust after them, and a confused but blank-faced Haruhi staring after them.

(Kyoya's POV)

I don't believe I have ever had to hold in laughter over the account of those two. I shall have to be more careful of that in the future, I wouldn't want to slip up, now would I?

I only have until Tuesday, I wonder if Tamaki has told her yet.

"Haruhi, would you mind terribly starting to clean up. I would like to get home sometime tonight."

She's an interesting one, she jumped right to it, I'm sure she figures I know she's been slacking off on her studies today, she just doesn't know how much I know exactly. This game amuses me immensely. I wonder what else I can get out of her after club is over.

Speaking of Haruhi, where did she go? Probably the back room to get something. _Bzzt bzzt. _Oh? Sneaking text messages now, are we, Haruhi?

_From: 555-123-8059_

_I've really enjoyed our_

_conversations, Romeo._

_What do you say? Can I_

_meet you for real sometime?_

_It would be like a blind date_

_or something I suppose._

Well that was certainly unexpected. I never thought I'd have to re-meet her. I guess she doesn't consider drunk pick-up lines to be a proper meeting. Thank goodness. Here's to hoping that never happens again.

_To: 555-123-8059_

_Of course. You're going_

_to the Host Club's party _

_next week, right? Would _

_that work for you? The _

_fountains by the rose _

_gardens would be ideal, my _

_flower. Nine o'clock? ;)_

I may as well clean up my workspace while I wait for her to repl-well that was fast.

_From: 555-123-8059_

_that sounds good, though_

_it can't really be called a date_

_I'll still have to be hosting._

_I'm excited to meet you though._

_I have to finish cleaning up. Talk_

_to you later. _

How fitting is it that she is to meet me as her 'Romeo,' at her own farewell party. Maybe I won't have to let her go after all. I suppose I can always hope.


	5. Freedom Smells like Laundry

**Author's Note: I don't usually do these at the beginning but I feel like I need to explain my unexpected hiatus from this story. My in-real-life Kyoya moved away back in January and so I didn't really feel up to writing this story cuz I missed him so much. But I'm back now and I'm going to try to finish this up. Thanks for your patience.**

(Haruhi)

Tamaki-senpai asked me to meet him after club, again. Either he wants to rant to me about my next cosplay or…well I suppose it could be anything, really. I wonder if he noticed that I switched instant coffee brands on him last week. The other brand went on sale. I'm sure Kyoya-senpai wouldn't mind, it did save the club a little bit of money. I wonder if he'll even notice though. He's used to dealing with much bigger numbers. Tamaki-senpai may protest on principle though. It said in the newspaper that the regular brand will be back on sale next week, so I guess it doesn't matter anyway. I hope Tamaki-senpai doesn't take too long. I have laundry and homework to do tonight. I didn't realize that texting would take up so much of my time. I guess two minute text messages really add up…

_(Kyoya)_

_Finally, the dolt realized why Haruhi was still around. His threat of making her quota one thousand guests was really empty initially. He didn't seem to realize that the terms of a contract of that magnitude couldn't be changed after the fact, especially not simply on the realization that it might be too easy. The business world didn't run like that. The idiot had a long way to go before he'd be ready to inherit the Suoh corporation. Well on second thought, I don't seem to be ready for the Ootori company yet either. What kind of business man leaves important files in a music room? I must be more thrown off my game than I thought I was. Stupid brown eyes, they haunt me whenever I so much as blink. No, I'm not complaining. Besides, the only loss to leaving my files behind was about a quarter of a gallon of gas, minimal at worst. And again, there isn't anyone in the halls this long after school is over, so no one will view my mistake. I expect the initial distracting infatuation phase to be short lived; a couple of years past marriage at the earliest. Well, unless she wants children quickly, then a few years past that, depending on how many she wants. Who am I kidding? I'd better get used to this. By my calculations I should be in a relationship in approximately seventeen days. Hm, my face hurts from smirking. I wonder how long I've been doing that. Curious..._

(Back to neutral POV)

"You wanted to see me, senpai?"

"Oh Haruhi! I know it must be difficult to fit meetings with your daddy in your busy schedule, but I'm SO glad that you did! You look so cute when you're tired after a long day! I just want to hug you and give you strawberries and share my Beary with you and.."

"No offense, senpai, but could you get to the point? I have a lot of laundry to do."

"Downtrodden, neglected! How harsh a commoner's life must be in comparison to the lives of BEAUTY that you must view every day? It must be so difficult! I don't know how you DO it!"

"Senpai? I'm over here." Haruhi sweatdropped, only half listening to her senpai.

"Haruhi! You have put up with so much abuse! Saintly, they will call you! I had no idea how much you had had to bear until I saw the numbers! And so I, your King, have solved the problems of his most beloved daughter, the Princess!" He twirled again and flourished an arm, continuing, "Those shady Jokers and even I, your doting daddy, have caused you so much grief and heartache over our follies! Had we known that upon this realization we would be down one princess we might have delayed the pain that much longer. However, as the eternal good-guy that I am; I feel it is my duty to inform you that since the money you owed us because of required costumes and broken tea-sets caused by us, but mostly those shady twins, is no longer on your tab, your debt will be paid off next Tuesday!"

"What?" Haruhi blinked. Had she heard him right?

"Oh, but of course our Princess loves her daddy! You don't want to leave us do you? You are just too swee—"

"I'm paid off on Tuesday?"

"Yes, that's what I said, but since you don't _want_ to leave then there's nothing to wo—"

"Tuesday, are you sure?"

"I know it's terribly soon, but you can always stay longer if you want to we would LOVE to have you, you know tha—"

"Tuesday! I'm free of this ridiculous debt on Tuesday!" Haruhi's face split into a dreamy smile. Her heart was suddenly pounding. Freedom! Who knew that paying something off could feel so good? She bounced on her toes like a child and leapt forward to hug the messenger, effectively pinning Tamaki's arms to his side. "Thank you for telling me, senpai! Thank you! I have to go tell my dad!"

Had Kyoya known that that would have been an effective way to shut up the Host Club King he might have tried to trick Haruhi into doing it sooner. As it was, her unexpected emotional outburst had silenced both himself, having just walked in the door, as well as Tamaki, though for completely different reasons.

Haruhi whirled around, grinning absentmindedly, "Oh, sorry senpai, am I allowed to go now? Is there anything else you wanted?" She was almost sparkling, her smile was so happy.

"G-go? You really want to leave that badly?" Tamaki's dramatic eyes were tearing up as he came out of his trance enough to give her a genuine puppy-dog face.

Haruhi sobered up some, a slight smile still couldn't be banished from her face though, "Well, I was only in this club because I owed you guys so much money. Now I'll have a lot more time for homework and stuff. I will miss you guys though."

"Are you sure you want to leave? We've all grown …so fond of you." Tamaki looked to be on the verge of real tears.

"Well, now that you mention it, I wouldn't get to see as much of you guys, would I?" Haruhi tilted her head. "Will you give me some time to think it over? Is that all right?"

"Of course! I know that as my Princess you will make the correct choice! You can give us your affirmative on Tuesday at your unofficial party!"

"But I thought that was the school's festival?" Haruhi pursed her lips thoughtfully, "Oh, well, Tuesday it is. Thanks again, senpai." She turned to leave and spotted Kyoya standing by the door. "Oh! I didn't see you there, sorry. Goodnight senpais!" She waved and nearly skipped out the door.

Kyoya turned an icy glance to Tamaki. "She took the news, rather well, didn't she?"

Tamaki didn't seem to notice Kyoya's look of death, "I've never seen her so happy! Just seeing her smile like that gives my stomach a happy tornado of butterflies swirling 'round and 'round! That was the best thing I've ever don—"

"Right. Well, that's enough for me. Have a good night, Tamaki."

"But Kyoya! I don't think the limo is still here, could I get a ride home with yo—"

"No."

"Pleeeeeeease?!—"

"No."

"Pleeee-"

"Fine, but you don't speak. Got it?"

Tamaki nodded happily and followed, metaphorical tail wagging wildly, leaving Kyoya to his thoughts.

_(Kyoya: *ragerage*)_

_What in the flying hellfires was that? Haruhi NEVER hugs anyone. And why the HELL gave Tamaki the right to call her HIS princess?! How long has this been going on? Why haven't I noticed before? There's no way this IDIOT could hide it from me for that long. He's the worst actor in the history of EXISTENCE. And why the HELL did he wait this long to tell her? It's been TWO DAYS since we discovered her lack of debt. The stupid bleeding COWARD. WHY DID HE CALL HER HIS PRINCESS?! _

(And…we shall leave Kyoya to his angry thoughts and evil purple aura of death.)

(Haruhi)

I never would have thought I was that close! It always added up so fast! But I'm almost free! I can't wait to tell Romeo! Heh, I can't believe I still call him that. Okay, calm down, a few more days until I get to meet him. Hey, maybe if I quit the Host Club I'd actually have time to pursue a relationship. Well, that would be a shift. I wonder if Romeo likes me like _that_? He seems to just like to talk though. He's never even talked about any kind of feelings. Well, unless he was drunk. Is this what being giddy feels like? Wow, I need to get home. Dad's laundry always sobers me up. Ew, yeah. I'd better get that done. Oh, I almost forgot. I need to pick up radishes and onions before the sale ends. And… we're almost out of instant coffee too. Huh, funny how I almost forgot about that…Hey, I popped a button on my jacket. That must be why I never hug people. I pop buttons. Oh well. I'll fix it while I'm waiting for the laundry. I'll have plenty of time.


	6. Yoshio Ootori's Breakfast Chat

"Ugh, waking up. Why must I go through this? It's Sunday, you'd think I'd get a single morning to sleep in. Obligatory family breakfast my eye. No one should have to wake up after a day like yesterday." Kyoya dressed meticulously, miserable as it was. At least he could sleep a little more later, maybe, if his brain decided to let him. He walked slowly down the long hallways, ignoring the portraits of his father's fathers staring. He had already had a long talk with their images. Something to the effect of, "you realize that this is your fault right? You made him like this. You made me this miserable." Now, however, he walked steadily, keeping his eyes forward. He didn't need anything else that he couldn't control, not now. He stopped when he reached the huge double-door of the breakfast room.

"Enter, Kyoya."

"Yes, father." How he hated those words, like a mantra, every Sunday.

"Please, sit." His father motioned first for him to move to his place and then to the maid to bring him his plate.

"Yes, father." He spoke through his teeth, though he tried to hide it. He calmly took his place, two chairs down from his father's, forever the third son.

The maid set his plate down and he began to eat, slowly. He could never stomach this caliber of food in the morning. He just had to muscle past it.

"I have been told that you have been spending more time than usual text messaging. Tell me, Kyoya, is this person that you have been texting a female?" His father's glasses glinted.

Kyoya shifted his eyes, annoyed at the overused trick. That was his signature, not his father's to borrow when he discovered it to be advantageous. Still, he had to answer his question.

"Yes, father." Ugh, those words.

His father almost smirked. Almost, that would have been bearable.

"I thought as much. Kyoya, it is my duty to inform you that an arranged marriage is in your future, your very near future. As I'm sure you are aware, when I decide that something is going to occur, it does. So I believe it would be in your best interests not to get too…attached." And now came the smirk, "Am I understood?"

"Yes, father." Kyoya's jaw wouldn't unclench. Well, that's it for breakfast. He made a move to stand.

"I will be preparing a formal dinner invitation for the girl and her father to be sent to their residence this afternoon. You will, of course be required to attend. A copy of the invite will be delivered to your quarters before dinner. You may be dismissed."

"Yes…father." Kyoya stalked off, the maids scurrying to open the doors before he reached them.

Yoshio Ootori smirked full on at his son's retreating back. He spoke, though it may as well have been to himself, the staff were trained to be invisible and unhearing when it came to this kind of thing.

"It has become a necessity that I make a move before Yuzuru Suoh does. I hope you realize, Kyoya, that I am still counting on you keeping up a close friendship with his son. There will be a disagreement, you see. The decision has been made and there is nothing that you, or Suoh, can do about it."

He heard the slamming of Kyoya's bedroom door echo through the spacious hallways.


	7. Shopping and Laundry

**A/N: This was my longest chapter yet, by far. So I split it up. Last chapter was super short because it was actually chapter 5.5. And yes, my tenses and my POVs in this chapter are screwy. I did that on purpose. And um…I love reviews. They make me write faster. Even the fan-foaming ones. They also make me grin like an idiot. Just… by the way.**

_Sent to: Dark Romeo_

_So do you think I should_

_get daikon or western radishes?_

_From: Dark Romeo_

_Why would I care? It's_

_not like I'll be eating them_

Haruhi sighed as she grabbed the daikon and put it in the basket hooked around her left arm. She continued texting with her right hand, moving slowly through the produce aisles.

_Sent to: Dark Romeo_

_I was just asking your_

_opinion. You're not_

_exactly under an obligation_

_to reply anyway._

Moving away from the fish counter she placed the parcel of fish in her basket and kept walking. She shuffled a couple more steps and absentmindedly placed three red apples in a bag. Glancing down at her phone she wondered what was taking him so long to reply. Was he upset? Did he feel like he had to respond and now that she brought it up maybe he wouldn't respond…ever? She looked at her basket, pathetically half full after nearly an hour in the store. She sweatdropped, 'oh, I grabbed red apples. Dad prefers green ones. I must have not been paying attention.'

_From: Dark Romeo_

_Would you rather I refrain_

_from messaging you back?_

_Sent to: Dark Romeo_

_No, of course not! I enjoy_

_texting you. You're so smart_

_it's nice. I really like you._

Haruhi's eyes widened at her text message. CRAP! She already sent it! Why wasn't there a delete button?

_Sent to: Dark Romeo_

_It! I meant it! I really like it._

_texting you, I mean. Please_

_ignore that last message._

_unless, you don't want to,_

_you can do that too. I guess…_

Haruhi's face flushed and she stuffed her phone to the bottom of the basket. Stupid text messages. Why didn't they have an Undo button? She grabbed a couple of other items before deciding that she'd had enough of shopping today. She walked slowly up to the checkout counter, trying in vain to control her blush.

"Ohayo, Ms. Miyako, Good Morning."

"Oh, Haruhi! Good Morning! You certainly took your time shopping this morning. Did you notice that the salmon was on sale?"

"Er…no. I suppose I missed that one." Haruhi was confused, salmon was on sale? Why didn't she notice that? How odd.

The middle aged lady just giggled, "You spent an awful lot of time texting on that cell phone of yours. Anyone interesting?" She pulled Haruhi's basket towards her and started scanning her items, clearly already knowing the answer.

"Ah…um yes. I suppose he is rather… interesting." Haruhi's eyebrows furrowed, that was the wrong word.

Ms. Miyako smiled kindly, "Oh, _he_ is that kind of interesting then. Well is he at least a handsome one?" She smiled and winked, taking Haruhi's offered money.

Haruhi blushed again, "Y-yes. He is definitely a handsome one." She looked away, making the shopkeeper laugh loudly.

"Well, you'll have to let me meet him one day, all right sweetie? And don't worry, the sale on salmon lasts all week. They're in season again." The lady handed Haruhi her bag with a grin and waved. "You have a nice day, ya hear?"

"Uh yes, you too, Ms. Miyako! Thank you!" Haruhi flashed her host smile and walked out the doors towards home.

K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H

Ranka was lounging in their sitting room, having a chat with his wife about his troublesome daughter when he heard the door. Heaving himself to his feet he scratched at his five o'clock shadow and smoothed his long hair back into its ponytail. They knocked again.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Ranka said loudly, Did Haruhi forget her key again? That's the second time this week. He sighed inwardly, she certainly has been forgetful. I wonder if she remembered that salmon was on sale.

He opened the door quickly. This was not his daughter. A tough looking man in a pristine black suit was standing at his door. He even had a small wired earpiece and sunglasses. A flash of worry clenched at his throat, his head screaming, My little girl had better be safe!

"Mr. Ryoji Fujioka, I presume?" The man folded his sunglasses into a pocket.

"Er…yes. Is there something that I can help you with?" Ranka fidgeted nervously, fighting the desire to dash into the back room and fix hair, do his makeup, and shave. Right, shave. There's no way he looked even halfway decent, he resigned himself. Oh, well.

"Hello sir. My name is Tachibana. I have come as a representative of one Yoshio Ootori. I have come to extend an invitation for you and your daughter to dine with him and his family this coming Wednesday night at six o'clock. He desires to meet with you and discuss a…business proposition that he believes to be potentially beneficial to all parties involved."

K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K

Kyoya blinked as he read the text. She…likes me? His face split into what was probably meant to be a wide smile but ended up just being a face-splitting smirk. Bad day? What bad day? Today was amazing.

He folded his glasses and tucked the end into his shirt pocket. Crossing his arms he leaned his head back against his large couch. His father be damned. He'd choose his own bride. All that needed to be done was to finish buying out his father's company before the official engagement. As an estimate, he should have about three months before his father would announce it to the world. Three months to buy out the largest medical company in the country. That. Would be completely do-able. With effort, but the rewards would be worth it. Problem solved.

He sat up, slipped back on his glasses and flipped open the old phone he had grown to like so much. He read her follow-up text with a softer smile, imagining her face while she typed it out. Well, no need to keep her waiting.

To: 555-123-8059

Well, I like you too. :)

He hit the send button firmly and shut his phone with a smile. Closing his eyes he laid back again. Game. Set. Match.

K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H

It really was a good thing she didn't check that text message while crossing the street. She had kind of been rooted to the spot for a solid five minutes just staring at that tiny screen, even after it turned itself off to save power. Could a person die from having too many butterflies? Well, probably not. But she thought she could definitely rupture a blood vessel in her face from all of this blushing.

K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H

Ranka bowed to the man and closed the door softly. He whirled around giggling like a schoolgirl, his eyes glazed over with joy. "Haruhi and Kyoya! The perfect match! I knew it from the beginning!" He danced giddily around the kitchen, using first a chair, then a broom as a dance partner. He grabbed an eggplant out of a basket on the counter and kissed it firmly on its smooth, purple skin.

"Oh, Kotoko! This is the best day ever! Your daughter will have the perfect husband!" He stopped suddenly, dropping the eggplant on the floor with a thud. A lightbulb of an exclamation point practically appeared above his head.

"I need a new dress for this! It's time to go SHOPPING!" He rushed around the small apartment, simultaneously shaving, putting on mascara, and throwing items into his purse. A few minutes later he skidded to a stop at a small mirror by the door, doing last minute adjustments and hurriedly scribbling a note to Haruhi, leaving it on the small whiteboard she had tacked up just for moments like this.

Yanking open the door he nearly ran into yet another suit. This one was equally pristine, equally black. Oh please, let it not be second thoughts. Ranka's over-active mind begged.

"Good Morning sir, er….madam." The suit coughed awkwardly, "I have come as a representative of one Yuzuru Suoh. He would like to mee—"

"Is this an offer of arrangement between my daughter and his son, Tamaki?" Ranka interrupted him, tapping his beige pumps impatiently.

"Er..yes, though I believe he had hoped to ask you in per—"

"I'm sorry, but will you please give him a message for me?"

"Y-yes, of course."

"I respectfully decline. An arrangement is already in the works with someone else."

"Y-yes, sir." The man in the suit bowed stiffly.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have some shopping to do." Ranka locked the door and flounced off, heels clicking loudly, leaving the man still slightly bowed and awkwardly frozen on their front doorstep.

K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H

Haruhi kicked the door shut behind her, her arms full of groceries. "Dad! I'm home!" She called. No answer. She glanced up at the whiteboard by Ranka's mirror.

_Daddy went shopping! I have some great news for you when I get home! Loves! _~_3_

She sighed and smiled a little. He'd never change. Every time something good happened, he needed to shop before he would tell her. She walked over to the table and dumped the groceries down, nearly tripping in the process.

"Why is there an eggplant in the middle of the floor?" She chuckled a little. "Dad's so weird."

She finished putting away the groceries and moved to the hallway, pulling a laundry hamper after her. She worked her way through the pile of clean clothes, folding them neatly into piles, texting every other shirt, and humming something that might have been a song if she had been able to hum in tune.

"I completely forgot! I popped a button on my jacket when I hugged Tamaki-senpai last night. Guess I'll have to sew on a replacement." She draped the blue fabric over the arm of the couch and finished folding the rest of the clothes and putting them away.

_Sent to: Dark Romeo_

_By the way, have you ever _

_had to do laundry yourself? _

Folding her legs, she settled herself onto the couch with her sewing kit and pulled out some blue thread.

_From: Dark Romeo_

_I've never had to wash it _

_but I have put away more_

_than my fair share of clothes_

_I think._

Haruhi smiled a little. She should have expected that of someone she met through her school. She was probably the only one at Ouran that did her own laundry. She tapped a quick reply of that nature and set her phone down next to her, smiling in spite of herself.

She pulled the long thread through the fabric and slid a new button over her needle. She let the thread go slack and went to push it back through the fabric when she saw it. Yeah sure, getting text messages from him wasn't new. The picture she had taken of him at the party came up big on the screen. But with her thread on top of her phone… It couldn't be. Sure, it looked like it, but… She pushed the thread across the screen making it look more like glasses.

She didn't even read the message. Sucking on her finger where she had stabbed herself with the needle she sent the shortest message she had ever sent to him.

_Sent to: Dark Romeo_

_Kyoya?_


	8. The Smirk in the Mirror

Isn't it funny how the phrase 'at a loss for words' tends to explain it all? There was no way to express over a text message whatever it was that he wanted to say. Actually, for propriety's sake, this was probably best done in person. He _was _still an Ootori. Thus, he had to eliminate the use for a telephone.

"Tachibana, bring the car around."

Setting the phone down on his desk he went to dress for his impromptu 'blind date.'

K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H

Haruhi leaned her head against the back of the sofa. Had it really been Kyoya? She honestly wasn't sure. He didn't sound like Kyoya, but then again she didn't really know him outside of school. They seemed to be two completely different people. There were definitely things that she would tell Romeo that she wouldn't have even considered telling Kyoya. Then there was the issue of the emoticons. It was probably the smiley faces at the end of his messages that made him seem so out of character.

Absentmindedly she flipped her phone open and scrolled up to a random earlier message.

_From: Dark Romeo_

_Well, I for one am glad the_

_twins are 'pushy' enough_

_to get you to random parties. *insert Kyoya adjusting his glasses here*_

_I guess I owe them. I don't *insert Kyoya's ominous black notbook here*_

_think I'll tell them though,*and now she can't see through his glasses*_

_just between you and me. ;) *and finally insert a very Kyoya-like smirk*_

…On second thought, that could totally be him. Now she just had to wait for him to respond and tell her how much trouble she was in.

K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H

There was a distinct possibility that he was dying, he reflected as he tried to sit patiently in the back of the car. He tried to tick through his symptoms. Dry throat, check. Shaky hands, check. Blurry vision, check. He paused to clean off his glasses, just in case. Nope, still blurry. Dizziness, check. Sweaty palms, check. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Tachibana, I have a question for you." He briefly described his symptoms. Tachibana, like all of his father's men, was medically trained.

However, all he received over the limo's comlink was a slight chuckle.

"Excuse me? Did you say something?" Kyoya asked coldly. He would _not_ tolerate insubordination.

"Master Kyoya, if your symptoms persist after your visit to Miss Fujioka, I would be happy to make you an appointment." Tachibana finally responded, with an additional chuckle.

Kyoya clicked off the intercom, annoyed at the inconclusive response, and stared out the tinted window for the rest of the drive.

Pulling up to Haruhi's apartment complex, he concentrated on breathing.

Tachibana opened the door with a smirk, "Good luck to you, Master Kyoya."

Kyoya would have glared, but it could have put him off balance and he didn't want that. One step in front of the other. He exhaled. Ootori, right. He could do this.

He knocked on the door.

His senses on high alert he heard her shuffling around, she dropped what sounded like her phone, the sound of it skidding across the floor and her rushing to pick it up. She must have seen him through the peephole in the door because there was a sudden dull thud against the door and she ripped the door open.

"Kyoya!" She looked shocked, with a touch of a smile. Beautiful. Her cheeks were flushed and her hair was a mess. He couldn't help but smile at her oversized sweats and he couldn't help but blush at the sliver of stomach that showed below her too small camisole.

Haruhi, you're beautiful. Haruhi, I think I might be in love with you. Haruhi, I want to spend my money on you for the rest of my life. His brain whirled.

"Haruhi… you have the most curious effect on me."

She just tilted her head back and laughed. He couldn't help but smile in return.

K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H

Man, Kyoya looked great in dark red.

But the more pressing issue: how was she supposed to act? Was he just showing up because her debt was nearly gone? Was he really Romeo or was it just a coincidence?

Would you like some tea? You look nice today, Kyoya-senpai. Does Tachibana want to come in? How is your family doing? Is everything all right? Did Tamaki screw something up again?

"Kyoya-senpai? Are you my Romeo?" She looked up at him while she internally facepalmed. Real smooth, Haruhi. It sounded super cheesy to boot. "I-I mean, would you like some tea?" She rubbed the back of her head.

He smirked down at her, warmly (if that was even possible), "Yes…to both. May I come in?"

She felt like jumping up and down and spinning in circles simultaneously. Kyoya was her Romeo! She couldn't wipe the grin off of her face as she poured him his tea. Looking up at his face though, her smile faltered.

"Kyoya-senpai, is something wrong?" She knelt down next to him, looking up into his worried expression.

"I wouldn't say 'wrong' but there are a few pressing matters." He paused, searching her face, "Do you mind?"

"No, of course not, Kyoya-senpai. Can I help with anything?" She looked up at him in earnest and he had to take a minute to find his breath again before continuing.

"Please, just Kyoya. And yes, actually, but I'll get to that. First, I have an apology to make to you. I realize that I was completely out of character at the party. I should not have been so forward in…ahem, kissing you without your permission. Intoxication or no, you deserve better, especially for your first kiss with a male. I was uhm, well I was hoping that I could make that up to you."

Haruhi's mind went blank, she numbly managed a single nod. That was all it took.

All at once, Kyoya was kneeling on the ground with her. He pulled her waist in with one hand and her chin with the other. Haruhi had been wrong. (Suddenly he was kissing her, with a passion she could have sworn was impossible for him to possess.) All of those romance novels and shoujo manga that she had scoffed at, they had it right. She had just been ignorant. (Breathing wasn't important, air was overrated anyway.) And she could now prove conclusively that Kyoya could read minds, though she wasn't sure how she would explain it to the twins. (How else could he know that running his fingernail up her back would make her arch just so? How else would he know _exactly_ how she didn't know she loved to be kissed?) His hand twined in her short hair, bringing her ever closer, ever more intense. Then, as suddenly as it had started, it was over; with both of them gasping for breath and blushing to their ears.

She just looked up at him, what was there to say after that? The look on his face seemed to echo her thoughts. And then, more proof that he could read minds. He kissed her again. She threw her arms over his shoulders as he lowered her carefully to the floor. Kissing was addicting! Or maybe it was just him. Insatiable, she pulled him close with her clasped hands as he ran his hands up her sides...and accidentally found her ticklish spot.

Giggling helplessly she rolled over, gasping for air. Kyoya pulled back suddenly, smirking devilishly, as only he could.

"Interesting…"

"No! Kyoya! Stop! Don't do it!" Haruhi was laughing and scrambling for the living room. She almost made it to hiding behind the couch before he caught her and pinned her to the couch, making her laugh until her eyes watered.

Haruhi wiped her eyes and looked up at him. His smirk was completely gone, a full on grin in its place. She couldn't help but feel privileged.

She feigned anger, badly, "No more of that, Mr. Shadow King!" She shook her finger accusingly, "What would Tamaki do if he knew how you'd been acting?" They both burst out laughing again at that.

Kyoya re-adjusted his glasses as they both quieted to catch their breath. He sat down on the couch properly and pulled Haruhi into his lap, and let her lean back against the arm of the couch.

"All right, Haruhi. I really did have something else to ask you about."

Haruhi wiped the tears away from her face with the heel of her hand as her chuckles softened. She smiled, "There you are, Kyoya, back to being yourself."

He frowned.

"No, keep smiling. I like it." She smiled and blushed lightly.

Well he couldn't very well keep frowning after that. It took him another minute to sober up enough to speak again, though.

"Haruhi, I have something to request of you and I'd like you to consider it very seriously."

"O-of course, Kyoya, what is it?"

"I wish for you to reconsider leaving the Host Club."

Haruhi felt her stomach drop just a little as the butterflies disappeared. She had been so happy to have her debt paid off though! Was he really serious?

"Kyoya, I don't know what to say." She folded her hands in her lap and looked down.

"Haruhi, do you really not see it? You are the glue that holds this club together. I seriously doubt the club's functionality were you to leave. And I also have a perfectly selfish reason for this request." He paused and leaned his cheek down to the top of her head. "I would miss you."

Haruhi was glad that he couldn't see her cheeks from where he was. She curled a little closer into him and breathed deeply. His cologne smelled really good, she couldn't decide if it was the same one he wore at the party or not. She tilted her face toward his collar as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She could stay like this forever and be completely happy. She smiled and nodded.

He exhaled deeply and kissed the top of her head.

"There is still one downside, my flower." He murmured, though she swore she could hear his smirk. "We shall have to create a new boy-love act for the customers."

They both smiled and he swore she was starting to mirror his smirk.


	9. Kyoya? Possessive and Prideful? Never

Kyoya was an ambitious man, and there was only so far that he could climb from where he currently sat. Haruhi was an ambitious woman, in a different direction than Kyoya, but even though she had much further to climb, she chose to go about it differently and had to potential to be just as successful. Needless to say, when the two of them put their heads together, their likelihood for success in their endeavors was nearly through the roof. Thank your lucky stars, dear readers, that they have not read your fanfictions.

K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H

Kyoya understood when it came to matters of money; that no choice could be made without some thought. Though, he didn't see any reason why she couldn't think it out while he had his arms around her. For that matter, Haruhi didn't see why not either. They both leaned back into the couch, content in each other's calmly contemplative company.

It was true, she knew, the hosts would miss her if she were to leave. The twins could barely go a school period without double-sided tackling her. With Hunny, she knew there wasn't much outwardly, but both he and Mori were extremely protective of her. Even if Hunny chose to show it by sharing cake and Mori by sharing strawberries; between the two of them, she never felt safer, or better spoiled. Tamaki could be a handful, but he was really like a brother to her. The corner of her mouth twitched as she reflected on that. He was like a brother, he was completely annoying but she cared about him as much as she did her family, just not her dad. _He's so weird._ She couldn't help but full on smile at that thought. They were all like family. Suddenly, her eyes started to burn with unshed tears. She couldn't do it. She didn't want to do it. Why did she ever consider leaving?

A tear slid down her cheek. It didn't make it far though. Kyoya wiped it away with a thumb before leaning his cheek back on her head, smiling slightly. She couldn't help but smile back through her tears. That rich bastard, he knew she couldn't leave. At least he let her figure it out for herself. That was the most important thing.

"Kyoya, I don't want to owe the club any more money."

He smiled softly with his eyes closed, realizing this was his answer.

"Haruhi, any further expenses you accrue will be taken care of." He smirked and adjusted his glasses. "That 8 million yen that you earned went directly into a high interest savings account. It's really been there since day one. I had full confidence that you would fulfill your part of the bargain."

"What? How high interest are we talking?" Haruhi sat up, looking into his face. "Kyoya, why didn't you tell me about this?"

Kyoya coughed nervously. "Well, you see, it's a sensitive subject. But you may consider it your college fund. All proceeds from sales on the club's website went directly into that account as well. The actual number in the account we can discuss later."

Haruhi stared. "Ky-Kyoya why would you do that for me?"

Kyoya leaned his head back, his glasses concealing his eyes. "And now we're back to it being the 'sensitive-subject' part. You see, I have this pride complex." Haruhi snickered but choked to an amused silence at a look he threw from behind his glasses. "Tamaki's family paid for your high school career, did they not?" Haruhi's eyes went wide and she started to protest but fell silent at the long finger pressed against her lips. "I have this infernal rivalry with Tamaki. It is a blow to my pride to allow him to provide assistance to you in this manner. Thus, this account will be your college fund." Haruhi sat upright, a vehement argument on her tongue. He kissed her pertly, silencing her for a split second before interjecting. "Don't fight this. You have to keep your grades up, be top of the class, in order to earn the money that the Suoh's grant offers. I am sure we will be able to work out a similar deal for your college fund when the time arises. Though it may not be quite so intensive, since it will be money that you will have earned that will be paying for your tuition."

Haruhi's face burned. When did he get to know her so well?

"I-I don't know what to say."

He flashed her a more genuine version of his host smile. "I should be thanking you, Haruhi. You have given me several opportunities to best Tamaki lately. Every one of them has been a…pleasure." He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her cheek softly.

Haruhi blushed again and buried her face in his chest, gripping his shirt. "Kyoya…I don't…well, I mean…thank you. Thank you for putting so much thought into this."

"Haruhi, there is something I should warn you about." He lifted her chin and looked into her face intensely, hiding the smirk that his cheeks were beginning to feel. "I have this possessive streak."

Haruhi smiled and looked up into his face before throwing her head back to laugh.

"Oh, I never would have guessed. Thank you _ever so much_ for telling me."

He grinned, baring his teeth. "Now, the matter of getting you back into the club. I hope it is forgivable but in order to keep this 'competitive' side of me under wraps, I hope you understand that an accident may be in order."

Haruhi smiled. "Just, not too expensive, okay?"

K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H

Ranka was at an impasse with himself. What was a father supposed to dress his daughter in for an arranged marriage meeting? Especially if said daughter was likely to be unhappy about it?

Pink or Black? The pink would be such a flattering color on his little girl, but the black would accent how serious and studious she was. It was a professional color that would highlight how much of a woman she was becoming.

But he didn't want his little girl to grow up! There was only one thing to do! He whipped out a little pink phone and hit the first speed dial.

K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H

Haruhi and Kyoya were just agreeing upon the final details of their 'accident plan' when his phone went off.

"Hello, Kyoya Ootori speaking. Oh Ranka—" He trailed off, listening to the okama ramble. "Wednesday? What abo-?" He paused again. His forehead worrying together, he stood up quickly and walked over to his briefcase, pulling out his mail from earlier that day and rifling through until he found the one he was looking for. Opening it, his face tightened, still listening to Ranka he read through it, his face growing darker.

"Kyoya? What's wrong? Does dad want something?" Haruhi followed him to the kitchen where he had left his briefcase. He handed her his father's formal invitation without a word.

Taking a silent deep breath he finally spoke into the phone. "Ranka, you don't need to worry yourself about it. I will gladly assist Haruhi in choosing a suitable outfit for Wednesday's dinner meeting." He paused again, "Yes, I'm sure that the mauve pantsuit will be perfectly acceptable. It does complement your complexion. Will you be returning home soon?" Another beat. "Yes, I would be happy to meet you at your home then. There is much to be discussed. Always a pleasure, Ranka. See you then." He snapped his phone shut harshly.

"Kyoya. What is this?" Haruhi bit out harshly. "Why was I not informed that I am apparently MARRYING YOU?"

Kyoya pinched the bridge of his nose. "Trust me; this is news to me as well."


	10. In Regard to a Certain Pair of Twins

"Haruhi, you realize that the twins have probably been monitoring our texts, right?" Kyoya looked up from his mug of tea.

Haruhi tapped her chin, "Now that you mention it, Kyoya, they probably have."

He smiled and extended his hand, "May I see your phone for a moment please?"

_From: Dark Romeo_

_No, I'm sorry. This isn't your_

_friend Kyoya. I hope you're _

_not too disappointed. If it's all_

_right with you, I'd still like to_

_meet up with you at the party_

_on Tuesday. Is that acceptable?_

Haruhi glanced down at her phone and read the text that Kyoya had just sent from it. Ah, this should solve things nicely. She smirked then caught herself; she really should stop doing that.

_Sent to: Dark Romeo_

_Sorry to be so forward. Yes,_

_I do look forward to meeting_

_with you again. Do you think _

_I could get your real name this_

_time? If you don't mind, that is._

Kyoya pulled his phone out of his pocket at cleared the new message notification. He smirked once more and shot back a quick reply. Haruhi raised an eyebrow and checked his response.

_From: Dark Romeo_

_Oh, I don't know. What if I _

_like going by 'Dark Romeo'?_

_It does have a nice ring to it._

Haruhi couldn't quite stifle her snicker as she replied back; disregarding the fact that he was a mere two feet away from her.

_Sent to: Dark Romeo_

_I think I'd still like to know,_

_besides, a rose by any other_

_name would still smell as _

_sweet, Mr. Montague. I_

_like you for you. Don't_

_worry about the name_

_that's attached. _

K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H

-Monday afternoon, During club hours-

"Hikaru, what are we going to do? Are we really going to let her go?" Kaoru whispered in his brother's ear during their brotherly love act.

"Kaoru, there's nothing to worry about." Hikaru said loud enough for the girls to hear and turned to cling to his brother's shirt. "No one could ever come between us, ever."

Kaoru sighed, "Hikaru, you know I could never share you. I'm afraid jealousy is my sin."

Hikaru smirked for the girls but his chest clenched, it was true. Neither of them could keep her, the other twin would be forever jealous. It was unfair for them to claim her. He and his brother were equally smitten with her and to make it a competition would only tear them apart. He grabbed Kaoru's chin and pulled him close, resuming their act and making the girls squeal, "That's not your only sin, brother. But over everything else, you know I'll always choose you, don't you?"

Kaoru smiled and leaned closer to his brother ignoring the high pitched background noise. He ducked his head forward, blushing prettily and continuing the act, talking softly into his shirt, "We will have to make sure she is happy with him then, whoever he is," Kaoru murmured, "and we can make her beautiful for him."

They ended their act with a tight embrace, Hikaru hugging Kaoru's head to his chest, Hikaru muttered into Kaoru's hair with a smirk. "And if the bastard doesn't properly appreciate her, we can kill him later, right?"

Luckily, their brotherly embrace covered up the fact that Kaoru's shoulders were shaking with laughter.


	11. An Eventful Farewell Party

Okay, first off. I'm not dead. Second off, Thank you so much to all of my followers. OMG it is your fault that this last chapter got written at all (and my sister's constant nagging) This story has 88 followers. Look, I'll even list you all here. (and I put it in alphabetical order for you so you can find your name)

a. , Amaya Sasaki, Amu52, Anella2, AnimeApprentice, Autumn's End, BakerTennant'sTardis, BlueRose1023, Blurayne, 93, CeeCeeEss, Chrono's Kitten, cpbulldog15, DaGreyHero, Danae19, DarkRavie, DerpPorcelainDoll, Divepup, Drenched, eirivan, Emerald-Leaves, EowynAhsokaLover, everhaven86, FishnetRose, FlorrieGirl, Girl Scout 21, Go to UnwrittenPheonix, Hawt-Tigre, Himuro Michiko, Hita-Chan, hyper-swain, Impressing, Inujuju712, isara-love, italysbabe, Ixion26, Jacfu, JamiiStar, Karii Malfoy, Lady Navrednoz, lana-445, liL-niki, lilbirdieword, livelovepeacelaugh, LoonyWolf, MadHatter'sLover, mari-mari1, Marii Maro, MaxIsMe, mcangel1976, MephyBear, Merlenyn, Moony-the-Lindt-addict, MrsAngelPotter, mtnikolle, mushoo256, Nessiel, Obsessed Dreamer, Pammy143, Pixie Star Fire, pure epicness1, PurpleRose8a, redmystique, rosaroo1, rosieTW1D, R0vs, samsox, Sapphire Faith, ScarlettSerpent, Simon G, SonLisa, Songbird51, Sp346, take the purple pill, TheLegendofFenrir, The Lost Writer's Soul, thepancakestrikes, Tilaliastorm, TobiSaru, TwinkleMae1991, Valkariekain, violet eyed dreamer, VioletUzumakiNamikaze, XLoverOfColorX, XShoujoX, XxDeath-Star98xX, yukari-desu, Yuuna Arashi

See these people? Now thank them. They're my motivation and my inspiration. Also, if I could ask a little favor? Since you guys have been following my story, you obviously get email updates that I finally finished this story. Some of you have even been around since chapter 1. This is my longest fanfiction yet and it's been really fun.

So please, if your name is on my follower list, just leave me a quick review. You don't need to tell me that I'm awful at updating, I already know that. Just send a quick sentence or two and tell me what you thought. A favorite moment or favorite line, favorite chapter if you can't pick anything else. Just let me know how I did. Positive reinforcement motivates me so much more than flames. Flames kill my muse. I work so hard on these things.

K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K- H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H

The night of the party, Haruhi's lips twitched as she struggled not to frown outright hearing the twin's nagging. Haruhi stand up straight… here let me tape that hem down… no you can't wear that one it understates your hairstyle. Nag na-nag nag nag na-nagnag. You'd think she'd be used to this by now.

"Will you just let me go already?" Haruhi finally snapped at them.

Twin eyes widened and jaws dropped. "Wow, you must really want to meet this guy." Hikaru put the final pin into the wig he had just finished styling.

"—what with you being so impatient to get to the party and all." Kaoru finished his brother's sentence in the same breath.

Haruhi started to stalk off, though it was difficult in the shoes they had given her. "Now I know for sure you've been going through my texts. It's not a big deal okay? I just want to get this over with." Haruhi turned with a slight stomp of her heels but stopped dead.

A tear slid down Kaoru's cheek and Hikaru's eyes were brimming over as well.

Haruhi's chest clenched at the sight and she took an involuntary step forward. "Guys, what's wrong? Just a minute ago, you were fi—"

"We're letting you go, Haruhi." They spoke in unison.

"We know that you care for him, a lot." Hikaru blinked hard, resisting the hot tears.

"Your face lights up when you hear from him." Kaoru unthinkingly reached over to rub his brother's back, ignoring his own tears.

"We love you Haruhi. But, you know as well as we do, we could never let go of each other." They finished and hugged her tightly.

Haruhi smiled and pulled the boys closer to her, returning their hug for once. "That's why you were fussing so much?"

They nodded into either shoulder, "Because we love you enough to let you go."

"I don't know what to say." Haruhi pulled them a little closer, her eyes burning, wanting to cry.

As suddenly as it had happened, it was over. "Ah ah ah, no crying, you'll ruin our perfect make-up job." Four hands pushed her towards the door. "Go get 'im, Haruhi." She smiled into identical winks.

"Thank you. I love you too, both of you."

K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K- H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H

Haruhi paused outside the door and kicked her heels off, opting to walk barefoot out to the fountain. Thank goodness she didn't have to worry about making a good impression on 'Romeo' anymore. She heard some rustling in the bushes just to the side of the path and smirked. Clearly the host club needed lessons on how to be sneaky.

She walked up to the fountain and grinned, tossing her shoes over her shoulder into aforementioned bush. After listening for the thud of high heel hitting something-that-wasn't-plant she reached forward and picked up a single blue rose with a note attached. She scanned the note and turned around. In the darkest shadows of a nearby tree, she saw a figure. Smiling she ran over to him, embracing him tightly.

'What a wonderful, genius Kyoya was! This way the other club members wouldn't be able to see his face.' Haruhi closed her eyes blissfully as he kissed her in greeting.

"How many of them followed you?" Kyoya whispered.

"At least Tamaki and the twins, but Renge may be close as well." Haruhi nodded to a different set of bushes.

They both rolled their eyes and then chuckled at their matching reactions.

"Well, at least they're dependably dense."

"Kyoya, be nice! They're just worried about me." Haruhi hit his chest half-heartedly and smirked. "They have to protect me from the scary guys, remember?"

"Oh, then they have their work cut out for them." Kyoya reached up to adjust his glasses, which weren't there in the interest of secrecy, and ended up just rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Haruhi couldn't help but smile his failed gesture. "So everything is set up then? I just have to time it right?" She knew how much he hated not being able to see.

"Yes, and I made sure that nobody would be in the path of any of it. I know you don't want anyone getting hurt."

She nodded. "Don't try to pretend that you don't care. Let's keep this all as small as possible. The fewer expenses, the better."

Kyoya leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Just one more reason why I love you so much."

She smiled and stepped back from him. "I'll see you later tonight then." She waved and ran off.

He raised a hand in farewell and dropped it to grab his phone.

"Yes, Tachibana, have the reporters arrived yet? Perfect. Please escort them to the main dance hall."

K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K- H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H

Haruhi straightened her tie and smoothed down her tux. It was time for the last round of dancing tonight. This was her big time, if she messed this up, it would ruin everything. She took a deep breath and left the dressing room. It was time to prove to Kyoya that she would be his, no matter what it would take.

She stepped into the dance hall and immediately looked around. Kanako was standing nearby talking to a group of girls. She smiled at the familiar face, knowing that it would be easy to dance with her.

"Princess Kanako, may I have this dance?" Haruhi flashed a host smile at the girl, ignoring the other girls' jealous looks.

"Haruhi! Of course you can." Kanako took her outstretched hand and walked gracefully to the dance floor.

They began dancing, Haruhi finally getting the hang of leading.

"Haruhi, you've improved so much! Have you been practicing without me?" Kanako flirted, smiling coquettishly. Haruhi purposefully tripped and pulled them closer to the scene of the planned accident.

"Oops, I guess you spoke too soon." Haruhi rubbed the back of her neck, not even convinced by her own performance.

"Oh, Haruhi, you're so funny." Kanako smiled graciously.

"Thank you. You know I have been practicing a little. Would you like to try a spin?" Haruhi's heart pounded. She had to say yes for their plan to go forward. She could feel her palms getting sweaty.

"Of course! I'm interested to see how far you've gotten." Kanako smiled her fake smile again.

Haruhi tried to twitch her mouth into a smile but gave up and just gulped. 'Here goes…'

She pulled Kanako in closer and spun her out in the wrong direction. The girl tripped on her feet, not expecting the mistake and started to fall. Haruhi jumped out and grabbed her shoulders, expecting it, and slamming her back against the wall next to her as hard as she could while still helping Kanako to her feet.

SNAP!

'Oh, thank heavens it worked.'

All heads were suddenly looking up as the lights shifted in the room. Reporters cameras went off, flashing and blinding everyone. The chandelier swayed for a moment and then fell suddenly, its rope having been broken right behind Haruhi's back. The shatter was impressive, landing directly in the chocolate fountain, which cushioned it's landing enough that glass didn't get everywhere, just chocolate.

Kanako gaped and whirled around to face Haruhi. "Are you okay?!" The room erupted into chaos. Reporters swarmed the table, clicking away. Why were they even there anyway? Haruhi stood rooted to the spot, unable to believe that she had caused so much damage. The chandelier was bent, warped, and twisted into the strangest shapes, bits of glass and light curving and drooping over a giant spreading puddle of liquid chocolate. The nearest guests were wailing over dresses ruined by the chocolate splatters.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki burst through the crowd toward her. "Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine, sempai. I'm just an awful dancer." Haruhi smoothed out her slacks and turned to the girl next to her. "Princess Kanako? Are you hurt?"

Kanako shook her head, her mouth still open and still staring at Haruhi, who was now clearly the center of attention.

"Are you sure you're okay? Does anything hurt?" Tamaki frantically started lifting her arms, checking for injuries.

"I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me." Haruhi assured him. Suddenly she looked up, a very dark shadow of Kyoya had just blocked any light.

"Oh, I think we do have to worry. That was a very expensive chandelier." Kyoya was a chillingly good actor. Haruhi shuddered in spite of herself, reminding herself that it was sabotaged on purpose.

"Kyoya! How could you say such a thing! You could kill our precious Haruhi with that kind of news!" Tamaki was frantic, simultaneously trying to smooth down her hair and comfort her without hugging her outright or calling himself Daddy.

"I'm being perfectly honest with her, Tamaki." Kyoya turned to her again, she could see his eyes twinkling behind his glasses. "Haruhi, I'm afraid your debt has suddenly more than tripled. You're going to have to stay in the host club."

Haruhi pretended to be disappointed. The twins, Mori and Hunny, and dozens of reporters were suddenly circled around them, waiting on her response. She paused, the reporters were odd, unexpected. She looked up at Kyoya and paused before her next planned response. He nodded slightly. 'Oh, so they were in _your_ plan.' Haruhi took a deep breath. Here goes nothing.

"Well there's no way that can be blamed on anyone but me. I'll just have to pay you back for the chandelier, sempai." Haruhi exhaled. It wasn't any easier to say knowing that it wasn't going to be as expensive as it looked. "I guess I'll just have to stay until I can pay it off."

Kyoya smirked, they were getting to his favorite part, and the audience was completely silent, hanging on their every word. Just as he had planned. "Well, you may have to try something new to earn money. If you continue at your current rate, you won't pay us off by graduation."

Haruhi couldn't stop her cheeks from starting to pull into a smile. "Kyoya-sempai, do you think you could help me out with that?"

Kyoya stepped forward and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. "Of course, Haruhi." He leaned down, guiding her face with his hand, "anything to earn money for the host club's …budget." He closed the gap to her lips and kissed her deeply, dipping her slightly. The noise around them grew to a crescendo filled with fanatical fangirling and the host clubs' exclamations of shock. Cameras flashed from every direction.

Kyoya smirked broadly into their kiss and dipped her deeper, passionately displaying for the whole world that he loved her.

Tamaki's heart was pounding. He stared open-mouthed at his best friend, feeling like his heart was going to explode. It wasn't at all what he had expected though. He would have thought that he would be jealous, enraged, or at least indignant; but all he could feel was an overwhelming feeling of joy at seeing the two most important people in his life so unconditionally happy to be together.

A single tear slipped down his cheek, but didn't make it past his wide smile.

K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K- H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H

Yoshio Ootori was furious. "**YOUNGEST OOTORI: GAY**" was the headline that had met him at breakfast the next morning. He was supposed to be having dinner with Ryoji Fujioka tonight to arrange for his son to be married, a very traditional HETEROSEXUAL MARRIAGE. But instead he had a flood of phone calls to answer, a dinner to (apparently) cancel and a son that needed a very thorough verbal lashing.

He stomped down the hallway to Kyoya's room, his ancestors staring him down judgementally. Throwing open the door to Kyoya's bedroom he was shocked to his core for the second time that morning.

Kyoya was dead asleep curled around a very familiar looking, fully clothed girl, who was also dead asleep and snoring adorably. Suddenly all of the pieces clicked into place in Yoshio's head. The picture that had accompanied the article in the newspaper flashed into his mind and he relaxed. The press could be ironed out, that wouldn't be much of a problem. Yoshio exhaled and almost smiled. He looked down at his son, pleased to be outwitted for once.

He spoke in a soft, gentle voice. The kind you'd expect from a father. "Okay, we'll go at your pace this time." He turned to leave, his hand still on the doorknob.

"Thank you, father." He heard, murmured from behind him. He smiled. Maybe he wouldn't have to cancel that dinner after all.

K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K- H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H-K-H

The end!

Please shoot me a review and let me know what you thought! Sorry again for the insane delay.


End file.
